


Down at the Whiskey

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Bingo, Concert, Cute, M/M, Pining, Pre Relationship, Suite 19, Whiskey a GoGo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 14:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki and Lizzie go see Suite 19 play at the Whiskey. Nikki might be smitten with their drummer.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Classic Rock Bingo





	Down at the Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt: Whiskey a GoGo

“Have you even heard anything about this band?” Nikki asked, looking up at the marquee. Suite 19.

“My girlfriend’s sister is best friends with one of the musician’s sister’s or something like that,” Lizzie told him as they headed inside. “She told me they’re good. And I want to scope out any competition that we might have.”

“I don’t think we’re having any competition from a band called Suite 19,” Nikki laughed. They made their way to the bar, chatting with people they had seen at all their gigs. Some band called Rock Candy had been there the night before, and Nikki had passed on that one. He heard they were a cover band, and that just wasn’t something Nikki was into last night.

Nikki had just gotten his class of whiskey when the band came on stage. Lizzie elbowed him and pointed to the stage.

“Look at the scrawny mother fucker,” Lizzie laughed. “Bet he can’t even lift the drum kit to bring it in.” Nikki looked up at the stage as the guitarist and bassists plugged in their instruments. They looked young, like they had come here after a club at their school. And the kid playing the drums had Nikki’s attention easily. Nikki made his way closer to the stage, Lizzie calling after him.

He was so skinny that Nikki was sure if a gust of wind hit just right, the kid would blow away. And how was he able to keep all of that hair? By all rights, the weight of the hair should’ve crushed him in a heartbeat.

“Dude, what are you staring at?” Lizzie asked, making is way over towards Nikki. He followed Nikki’s gaze to the drummer, who was beating away at the drums in a warm up before they launched into their song. “Really?”

“What?” Nikki asked.

“The scrawny ass drummer?” Lizzie sighed. “No one dates the drummer dude.”

“I haven’t even said anything,” Nikki watched the band play.

“You’re so fucking lame,” Lizzie laughed but he nodded along with the band. 

“Go Greg!” A girl beside Nikki called out. “Love you babe!” The singer smiled and winked at her before going back to his song. Nikki looked at her.

“What’s the drummer’s name?” He asked.

“Oh, that’s Tommy. He’s a sweetheart,” She told him. “He’s killer on the drums.” Nikki nodded and turned his attention back to the band. They were good, and got the crowd going, but Nikki was sure if that kid was in a band with him, they could make more than just this bar on the strip go nuts.

It wasn’t long before their set was over and they were packing up so the big band that everyone was there to see would go on. Nikki had to admit, he was a little disappointed. He wasn’t even sure who the other band was. He wanted to watch more of Suite 19.

No, he wanted to watch more of the drummer, but that wasn’t the point.

“Where’d the band go?” Nikki asked, looking around. He had managed to get backstage. A tall man with lots of hair was back there, packing the rest of the things into a van before rushing around.

“Greg and Jon are already gone dude,” the man said, running into the dressing room to grab a jacket. “Fuck, I’m late. Excuse me!” He brushed past Nikki and the bassist caught a glimpse of his face.

The drummer, Tommy, was right there and Nikki barely had said a handful of words to him.

And he really wanted to see him again.


End file.
